The Dream of Nagato Yuki
by Racke
Summary: Short oneshot about Nagato dreaming... sorry about the crappy summary


The Dream of Nagato Yuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The snowflakes fluttered down quietly through the winter air finally coming to a rest upon the cold ground.

Did they long to return to the place from which they'd originated? Or were they happy to have fallen? Were they happy laying there silently on top of the cold ground, covering it like a white coat.

Where was she?

There didn't seem to be a definite answer. She knew that she must be outside since she was standing amongst what appeared to be trees. Strange. She hadn't noticed them before. Had she really been that concentrated on the falling snow?

She didn't understand exactly why, but she started walking. Perhaps she was searching for some type of landmark to be able to accurately pinpoint her location. No. That wasn't it. She felt as if there was a need to walk, and so she walked. Where this need came from was unknown, but she knew that it was important, not because she'd been told that it was, but rather because there was nobody there to tell her.

At this she finally realized that she was unable to establish a link to the Data Integration Thought Entity. Strange as it might seem though the failed link was something that some part of her had been expecting.

She stopped walking.

She gazed at the girl who looked so much like her, that was standing in front of her. The girl returned the gaze and she realized something strange. The girl was smiling. It was warm. She continued to stare at the girl, her eyes unable to break away from the smile.

Why was it so warm? The snow still fell quietly around her, the trees were still bare from leaves.

A wind made the trees creek and turned the gentle snowfall into a whirlpool of white. The wind played with her hair, but she didn't pay attention to it because, the girl was laughing and spinning on the spot as the wind grabbed on to her uniform.

"Who are you?" the girl turned towards her with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"I'm you." she raised an eyebrow as she watched the still smiling girl, "Do you regret meeting them? Or do you feel heavy when thinking of returning from whence you came?"

"Why are you asking such questions?" she asked as she felt a slight tugging feeling coming from somewhere deep within.

"We are 'snow' are we not?" the smiling girl's voice had an amused tone to it as the world turned black.

----

Haruhi was god knows where – please ignore the irony in that statement – Koizumi was of somewhere with his part-time job and Asahina had had some things to take care of, probably related to her superiors. This left me and Nagato as the only ones in the clubroom, exactly why the club meeting wasn't cancelled with more than half the club away was, is and always has been, a mystery.

Stranger than the non-cancelling of the meeting was the fact that, although Nagato hadn't moved from her position on a chair next to the window, she definitely wasn't reading, despite having the normal brick of a book open on her lap, she seemed to be sleeping.

As I sat down I struggled with exactly how to react to this unusual behaviour: Should I wake her? No probably not, if she was tired enough to actually fall asleep, then she needed all the sleep she could get.

Wait, do Humanoid Interfaces even need to sleep? Looking at Nagato's current condition, I guess they do.

There was a slight noise coming from Nagato, she seems to be waking up. Surely enough soon afterwards she opened her eyes and looked around. As she did so her eyes met mine, there seemed to be a slight curiosity in them.

"Good morning, Nagato" she blinked.

"It is long past noon, why would you call it morning?"

Ah, still the same as always I guess.

"Well, you just woke up right?" a pause and then a nod, "Then it's 'morning' for you" she seemed to accept the explanation. A sudden thought hit me, "Nagato, what were you dreaming of?"

She looked at me as a smile played across her lips.

"Snow"

I looked at her with a mix of shock and awe, she was _smiling_, and it was the most beautiful smile I think I'll ever see.


End file.
